La cursi y secreta admiradora de Mio Akiyama
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Mio comienza a recibir versos inspiradores de alguna admiradora secreta, el club se apasiona con la idea de encontrar el amor para su bajista, mientras que una de ellas le da mínima importancia, ¿Por qué será? / Pre de "Un poema para reenamorar" (Actualmente plagiado)


**Disclaimer**: _K on!_ no me pertenece y no ha sido tomado con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Posible personaje fuera de canon o tremendamente bien editado. Ok, no, sumamente modificado.

Los _poemas y canción_ presentes, son de autoria propia, para más información visitar el siguiente blog: .com ;)

* * *

**"¡¿Un Poema?"**

El grito proveniente del tercer nivel de la academia Sakuragaoka se escucho por todo el campus, las cuatro integrantes del club de música ligera habían descubierto que su vicepresidenta tenía un admirador secreto – cosa que en realidad no era un gran descubrimiento contando con que Mio tenía su propio club de fans- pero lo más impresionante eran sus dotes literarios.

"A ver, déjame leerlo" insistió Yui estirando la mano hacia el sobre blanco que contenía la confesión.

"Es a-algo personal," Mio quito el papel entre un balbuceo y su rubor de costumbre.

"Mio-chan mala" refunfuño Yui comiendo pastel.

Mugi, mientras tanto, ideaba toda una escena para otro capítulo mental de misterio cuyo protagonista y dueño del talentoso escrito era una de las fans de Mio, que tan pronto vio la oportunidad se escabullo dentro del salón del club, esperando no ser vista ni descubierta por su amada, quien al entrar se encontraría con un párrafo cargado de sentimientos y…

"Yahoo~!" celebro Ritsu al quitarle la carta a su amiga pero tan pronto leyó las primeras letras quedo cegada, tanto por la cursilería que destilaba como por el golpe propinado por la señorita Akiyama.

"Yo pienso que es muy lindo, Mio-senpai" dijo Azusa después de regresarle la hoja a Mio, "Muy parecido a lo que tú escribes"

"Yo no…no escribo tan bello" se apresuro a decir Mio, pues no se sentía al nivel del verso.

"Definitivamente es de un chico, la letra es fea y poco estética," añadió Sawa-chan con el papel en mano.

Ritsu se atraganto con el pequeño sorbo de té que estaba pasando en ese momento y un centelleo paso por los ojos de la tecladista, quien pronto disimulo la fantasía cruzando por su cabeza.

"¡¿A qué hora…?" Gritaron Azu-nya y Yui al ver a la profesora con su taza de té en mano tan relajada como si llevara ahí desde que inicio la reunión del club.

"Uh, Mio-chan ha crecido" bromeo Ritsu al tiempo que recibía otro golpe y lo cubría con la bandeja que Mugi llevaba en las manos, "¿Quién será tu enamorado? Será un chico tan alto, romántico y cursi cómo tú" Otro golpe y esta vez sin escudo, lo suficiente para calmar a Ritsu un par de minutos.

"¡Pues lo prefiero así que a bajo y cast…!"

"Como sea, Akiyama-san ha llegado la hora de que sepa unas cuantas cosas sobre los chicos," comento Sawa-chan tomando a Mio por el codo y llevándosela al armario del salón.

Los gritos de terror tras la puerta no se hicieron de esperar, al parecer Sawako-sensei estaba disfrutando de la tortura a la que sometía a la pobre bajista.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Sawa-chan salió con una mueca de profunda satisfacción mientras que Mio estaba fuera de su color, susurrando en voz casi inaudible sus pocas posibilidades de casarse después de eso.

Tan pronto se disiparon los gritos de Azu-nya para revivir a Mio, el club se sumió en el silencio de su abandono, dejando sobre los pupitres la nota que rezaba:

_Corazón errante, que con una sola mirada has osado enamorarte, como un gusto agonizante. En un amor sin respuesta donde tus gritos sin quien los escuche no llegan jamás a su dueña._

_~Para ti que vives bajo la luz de mis ojos._

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la residencia de los Akiyama, la única hija salió por la correspondencia y el diario a petición de su padre pero lo único que vino a encontrar fue otro sobre blanco con un poema aún más largo, la sorpresa la hizo desmayarse en ese mismo lugar…

No termino ahí, cuando las clases finalizaron se apresuro para llegar temprano al club pero en la entrada se encontraba un simple pedazo de papel con una pregunta:

_¿Te ha gustado?_

No lo pudo evitar, la sangre se le subió a las mejillas y permaneció así por un buen rato. Quito la hoja blanca con agresividad, como si alguien pudiera estar observando en ese momento, tanto la confirmación de su admirador como su reacción emocionada de esa tímida y maravillosa confesión.

Pero, ¿Quién podría ser?

"Mio, ¿te ha llegado algo nuevo hoy?" pregunto exaltada Yui saltando a sus espaldas.

"¿Có-cómo sabes?" pregunto espantada Mio.

"Eso ha sido imprudente Yui-senpai" le regaño Azu-nya.

"Pero Azu-nya, su admirador escribe tan bonito que me gustaría saber si le dejo algo a Mio-chan" farfullo Yui con lágrimas de chantaje en los ojos por la actitud de Azusa.

"Seguramente ha sido una de sus admiradoras" comento Mugi más allá de la emoción.

Mio suspiro, después de todo nadie tenía una perspectiva clara de la situación y para la victima de esos cursis ataques, todo eso se llamaba acoso.

Entraron al club y lo primero que vieron fue a Ritsu intentando ahogar unas carcajada con ambas manos, frente a ella el motivo de semejante ataque de risa, otro de los poemas dirigidos a Mio.

"Esto es demasiado" murmuro mientras se ponía en posición fetal en el centro del salón, "Aquí, en casa… es demasiado"

"Mio deberías sentirte halagada de que alguien se tome tantas molestias en dejarte palabras de su amor en todos lados" se burlo Ritsu con una mirada maquiavélica pero Mio ya no la escuchaba estaba perdida en su interior.

La situación continúo así por varios días, en varias ocasiones encontraba versos en los lugares más extraños, algunas veces eran tan bellos que hasta el miedo de conocer a la persona que los escribía desaparecía de la mente de Mio pero en otras ocasiones le daba temor llegar a contactar con él o ella por sentirse tan poca cosa.

Aunque algo que le incomodaba realmente era la indiferencia de su mejor amiga ante la perspectiva de que alguien la estuviera siguiendo y acosando con poesía, era como si le divirtiese ver como la enamoraban por medio de palabras.

"¡Al fin lo he conseguido!" grito Mugi dando un golpe a la mesa en medio de la reunión- comida- vespertina del club, "Debe ser una chica"

Todas, incluida Sawako- sensei, la miraron desconcertadas y con el mismo pensamiento en la mente: por fin la habían perdido entre sus historias yuri mentales.

"Tengo pruebas," les respondió ante – lo que ella creyó- eran miradas inquisitivas, "En la academia no pueden entrar chicos y…"

"Mugi- chan, los hombres tienen maneras muy sucias de cumplir sus objetivos" refuto Sawa-chan ocasionando un colapso nervioso en Mio.

"Un hombre no escribe tan lindo, Sawa-chan sensei, sólo una chica expresa así sus sentimientos" dijo con fervor Mugi, empuñando las manos por la emoción.

"A menos de que se trate de Ricchan, ¿no es así?" añadió Yui.

"Escribir sobre comida no es lo más emocional del mundo, pequeño saltamontes" contesto Ritsu mirando a Yui de manera intimidante.

"Es obvio que Ritsu es incapaz de escribir algo tan maravilloso, aunque reconozco que la metodología para dejar las cartas son muy típicas de alguien tan idiota como ella" se incorporó Mio.

"Oh, mira me está sangrando un dedo" dijo traviesamente Ritsu.

"No he visto eso, no he visto eso" se oyó desde una de las esquinas del club.

"No te preocupes Mio, haré lo necesario para encontrar a esa persona y así puedan confrontar su amor" exclamó Mugi-chan inesperadamente vestida como detective.

"Yo no estoy enamor…"

"Suena bien, yo también te ayudaré Mio- chan, es tu derecho disfrutar de ese amor" dijo Yui también usando un aspecto similar al de la rubia tecladista.

"Yo no, yo no… ¿Azu-nya, tú también?"

"Creo que todos debemos disfrutar del amor, Mio-senpai" ella sólo llevaba sus orejas de gato puestas.

"Esperen, les ha hecho falta algo…" Grito Sawa-chan siguiendo a las modelos de sus creaciones.

"Estoy soñando, si esto es una pesadilla, pronto vendrá mamá a despertarme con un desayuno especial y olvidaré este mal sueño. Sí, eso sucederá, sólo hay que esperar…" Musito fuera de sí, Ritsu espero pacientemente a que su ataque de pánico pasara, mientras escribía algo en un pedazo de papel sacado del cuaderno de canciones de Mio y se lo ponía en la frente.

"¿Tú no vas?" inquirió Mio pasados unos segundos.

"No, encontrar a tu acosador no me parece tan atractivo" contesto con las manos en la nuca, "No cuando quien tiene todas las pistas, no las usa para encontrar a la autora de las notas" giño el ojo y se fue a casa.

Mio se quedo mirando el camino que su amiga había recorrido antes de retirarse.

"Idiota…" murmuro ante los oídos de nadie.

* * *

"Nodoka-chan, como presidenta del club de Mio y del consejo estudiantil, dime, ¿Quién es la admiradora de Mio Akiyama?" cuestionó dramáticamente Yui.

"No sé de que hablas" se limito a contestar mientras revisaba varios cuadernillos en la mesa.

"Confiesa Nodoka, ¿Hay algún miembro del club de Mio que sea poeta?" Yui siguió, esta vez obligando a Azusa a apagar la luz mientras ella, con la poca luz que brindaba su celular, apuntaba a la frente de Nodoka-chan.

"Oh, te refieres a eso… mmm, me parece que por allá hay cartas para Akiyama-san" señalo un par de costales al fondo del aula.

"Gracias Nodoka-chan" sonrió Yui en forma de despedida, "Nos vemos para irnos juntas"

"Si claro, ahora ve a seguir divirtiéndote" suspiro estresada, "Tenía que ser el club de música ligera…" Y siguió revisando su trabajo.

Las tres pseudo detectives, regresaron a la sala del club cargando con el centenar de cartas, con la esperanza – aun no muerta- de encontrar ahí al amor no correspondido de Mio.

"Mugi, té" fue lo único que articulo Yui en base a la poca energía que le quedaba después de tan extenuante búsqueda. Azu-nya rodó los ojos ante la actuación de su senpai.

"¿Dónde están Ritsu senpai y Mio-senpai?" se pregunto Azusa al ver la sala tan callada.

"Azu-nya, ¿A ti te gustan los poemas?" pregunto Yui demasiado cerca de su Kohai.

"Por supuesto, son un gran método para expresar lo que se siente y dárselos a quien se quiere"

"Mugi, ¡Ya encontré a la culpable!" expreso Yui apuntando insistentemente a Azusa, la tecladista la volteo a ver admirada.

"¡N-no!"

* * *

Aquella noche Mio pensó seriamente lo que Ritsu le había dicho: "_No cuando quien tiene todas las pistas, no las usa para encontrar a la autora de las notas_"

¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que fuera una chica? Ó ¿Por qué no le importaba ni un poco la insistente poesía en la que la estaban enamorando? Enamorando…

Tomó un papel rápidamente, conocía el sentimiento, estaba por escribir una canción:

_Te miro de lejos,_

_Te amo en silencio,_

_Quisiera hablarte,_

_Poder escucharte_

_Pero no puedo, no encuentro el momento._

_Te veo pasar,_

_Adoro tu forma de caminar,_

_La manera en que sonríes_

_Hace mi corazón saltar._

_Soy cobarde,_

_No puedo acercarme, _

_Me da miedo la manera en la pudieras reaccionar_

_No hay forma en la que podamos contactar._

_Prefiero inspirarme,_

_De alguna manera plasmarte,_

_En forma de poema, poderte enamorar,_

_Quizá pudiera funcionar._

_Te escribo mil veces,_

_Entre bastantes borrones_

_Quisiera leerte_

_Lo que mis sentimientos dicen de ti._

_Pero no puedo, no encuentro el momento._

Leyó el resultado una y otra vez, hasta que se convenció de que era exactamente lo que quería plasmar y en esa única ocasión comprendió vagamente lo que aquella persona sentía al escribirle pero sin el valor de hablarle.

"Bien, entonces seré yo quien te encuentre, señorita X" pensó sacando los poemas y buscando las pistas que según Ritsu, estaban plasmadas…

* * *

Tras el último verso que le había llegado habían pasado varias semanas, semanas que señalaban el final de su estancia en la academia Sakuragaoka, Mio se había resignado a no encontrar a quién, con todo el propósito, le había robado el control de sus palpitaciones.

Posterior a una lectura intensiva de los poemas había encontrado las pistas que necesitaba, y estás eran los signos típicos de cualquier persona enamorada. Quien fuera autora de los poemas tendría las siguientes características: Le brillarían los ojos cuando la viera, suspiraría constantemente y si lograba tocar su piel, sentiría a su corazón desbocarse por su tacto.

O por lo menos esos eran los indicios dejados en los papeles pero sumamente ambiguos como para encontrarle.

Con la esperanza leyó el centenar de cartas que las chicas habían conseguido con Nodoka pero todas eran tan poca cosa al lado de los versos que obligaban a la búsqueda, y mientras Mio desesperadamente buscaba, esa persona le miraba con total atención y con el plan de dejar ese último poema justo el día de la graduación cuando por fin podría expresar su dolor por la separación que veía venir desde hacía tanto tiempo.

"Déjalo ya Mio, si quiere aparecerá con alguna otra cursilería pronto" pidió Ritsu arrebatándole las cartas que había leído ya varias veces.

"No Ritsu, quiero encontrarle y darle las gracias por ser tan linda conmigo pero que podrías entender tú, sí tan poco te ha importado" dijo Mio corriendo al baño, "Ritsu idiota"

La dejo ir, le haría bien desahogar las penas.

El día de la graduación llego y con ello la hora de decirse adiós, Yui se quedaba para seguir su ¿sueño? De ser profesora de pre-escolar, Mugi se mudaba para asistir a una universidad de mujeres al norte de Japón, mientras que Mio se iba a Tokio para estudiar en la Universidad de ahí, en cuanto a Ritsu, sólo había establecido que se quería dedicar a la música.

Ese día, justo el último y más temido, su amistad tenía que madurar y separarse pero era algo que no querían que pasara tan pronto.

"Chicas, ¡hey, Hirasawa-san guarda silencio un par de segundos!, bien, ¿dónde me quede? ¡Oh, si! Hoy llegan al final de una etapa, buena o mala, pero importante al final. Siendo ustedes mi primer grupo, me siento orgullosa de haberlas guiado por un año y saber que harán grandes cosas de su vida" varias alumnas soltaron a llorar con las palabras de Sawa-chan, "Bien, ahora niñas pasemos al auditorio para que reciban los honores de la graduación" dijo ahogando un suspiro de orgullo.

El club de música ligera se levanto y unió rápidamente a las filas para ir a lo que sería el último sermón del director, Yui ya lagrimeaba inclusive antes de entrar al gran salón y Mugi junto con Nodoka, intentaban mitigar su llanto dándole ánimos.

Aprovechando la distracción de su amiga, la otra chica castaña, de dotes rebeldes y talento musical espectacular se escabullo entre sus compañeras, sacando un sobre de su manga mientras corría recorriendo el mismo camino a su aula.

Mio, quién llevaba un par de días disgustada con ella, intento no percatarse de su ausencia pero en realidad no quería que se metiera en problemas justo el último día.

"Ritsu, tenemos que volver al auditorio, Sawako-sensei se molestara bastante si nos ve ausentes" dijo al entrar al salón sin poner mayor atención más que a la simple presencia de su amiga.

"Mio, ¿qué demonios? Me asustaste…" respondió agitada por la impresión al tiempo que intentaba zafar algo de la mochila.

"Ese es mi lugar, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Poner una broma justo hoy me parece tan infantil Ritsu" se acerco a su lugar.

"Espera, no te acerques, esto… hoy he preparado algo que posiblemente te mate del susto… p-por eso he venido a quitarlo de tu mochila, ¡Si, justo eso! Lo he venido a quitar de la mochila"

Mio dio un par de pasos, era imposible que tuviera contacto previo con su bolso.

"¡No!, Mio, no lo veas" Ritsu jalo la mochila y la puso sobre su cabeza, estirando sus brazos lo más que podía pero sin considerar los centímetros que le sobresalía Mio.

"Tainaka-san debí suponer que estaría aquí, la ceremonia inicia en dos minutos y usted haciendo de las suyas aquí" Sawako-sensei la cogió por la mejilla y la arrastro fuera.

"No, Mio, no lo veas…" suplico mientras Sawa-chan la hacía desparecer por la puerta.

Mio abrió con temor la mochila, pensando en que algo tenebroso le saltaría encima pero no hubo nada, no brinco un cráneo ni había serpientes de juguete, nada, sobre sus cuadernos se encontraba tendido un sobre muy familiar y en la portada, con la letra de Ritsu, su nombre.

_Si pudiera enfrascar mis sentimientos en una botella y lanzarla al mar… lo haría en este momento y sin pensar; le llenaría con cariño más un poco de dolor, posiblemente nostalgia y por qué no, también algo de valor._

_En ella irían mil palpitaciones, todos mis anhelos y una foto de tu rostro, que ha ocasionado todos mis desvelos. Susurraría en su interior un te quiero, embargado de la esperanza de al fin tocar tus sentidos, para que así escuches un sentimiento, sientas un corazón latiendo y veas los borrones de una emoción fluyendo._

_Metería los versos inspirados en ti, cada eterno recuerdo, los pocos roces y las palabras que no fueron y no serán dichas._

_Si pudiera enfrascar mis sentimientos en una botella y lanzarla al mar… lo haría aquí y ahora, no es porque quiera dejar de sentir sino porque no hay método más efectivo para olvidarte._

Y en todo este tiempo había sido ella…

* * *

Cuando la ceremonia termino, Ritsu estaba al borde de la desesperanza, Mio no había vuelto al auditorio y con ello, su plan de declararle su amor de la manera que ella quería, había fracasado.

Regreso al salón y no estaba, su mochila, inclusive el poema estaban tirados en el piso.

La busco en el único lugar en el que podría estar, salto de dos en dos los escalones hasta posarse delante de las puertas del club de música ligera, espero a recuperar el aliento antes de entrar y hacerle frente a sus sentimientos y a la casi palpable negativa de Mio.

Abrió la puerta.

Mio estaba ahí, a dos pasos aparentemente tan cortos pero a la vez tan lejanos, de ella.

Paso a su lado sin mostrarle su rostro pues lo cubrían sus largos mechones de negro cabello, lo sintió en cámara lenta, la veía escapar a su lado y no sentía el valor de detenerla.

_"A pesar de sentirlo de varias maneras, de verlo evolucionar ante tus pupilas, no pude articular las palabras que expresaban los latidos de mi corazón" _susurro a su lado, sin pretenderlo había cogido su brazo por el codo impidiéndole retirarse. "_Me deje llevar por una broma que servía bien para expresártelo porque no te dabas cuenta, no veías el cegador brillo de mis orbes cuando te ponías ante ellos, ni de el súbito escape de aire de mis pulmones cuando me tocabas y sobre todo no te percatabas del aumento en mi presión sanguínea porque sólo soy tu amiga, soy Ritsu, no hay nada más allá_" soltó su brazo y vio el amago de un paso, "_Lo siento_"

Mio siguió su camino, los pasos eran como fechas directas al corazón de Ritsu Tainaka, percibía su lejanía, sintiendola irse, sabiendo que no habría un mañana para ellas, ni la nueva oportunidad de pedir perdón.

"Ritsu idiota" escucho el grito, "Yo también te amo"

La mano de Mio se entrelazo con la de Ritsu y la jaló, la obligo a correr tan rápido como su cuerpo fuera capaz, ambas, con una sonrisa en el rostro y la emoción en la piel.

Pasaron al lado de Yui, Mugi y Azusa.

"Se los dije, era Ritsu" Sawa-chan se colocó a su lado.

"Azu-nya estuve tan preocupada cuando dijiste que habías sido tú" dijo Yui llorando en los brazos de Azusa.

"Yui idiota, eso lo has dicho tú"

"¿Yo? Oh, pobre Azu-nya debió sentirse traicionada"

"Cállate senpai" Azusa posó sus labios en los de Yui.

… Bueno, eso es lo que vio Mugi, pues si Ritsu y Mio ya lo habían hecho, qué más daba cumplirle otro capricho a su imaginación ¿No es así?

* * *

**Hola,**

Espero les haya gustado este, no premeditado y apresurado, fic.

La idea surgió cuando leía otros excelentes one-shots sobre este hermoso shipping y en parte por el episodio 13 de la primera temporada, donde, si bien recuerdan, Ritsu cree tener un admirador por culpa de una pequeña omisión de Mio.

En fin, tenía la idea de algo más romántico, ¿Quizá un beso bajo la lluvia?

Pero nah, lo dejare para la posible continuación, por lo pronto daré por concluido este escrito.

Por cierto, para la escena final donde las chicas corren, pongan como música de ambiente la canción: "**Fude pen, Boru pen**" porque de ahí surgió y se ambiento la imagen del amor libre correr entre las protagonistas. Es evidente que la letra le pega completamente y la música le da cierta realidad Jejeje

Una disculpa por los intentos de comedia y los** personajes un poco fuera del canon**, he hecho lo mejor posible.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

**P.D.:** Si gustan de una continuación favor de dejar un review en forma de crítica, comentario, sugerencia _(cofcoffelicitacióncofcof)_ Favor de NO spam.

Es broma, el spam es admitido y bien recibido (por lo menos es muestra de que fue leído)

**P.D.2:** En respuesta a un review, el beso de Azu-nya y Yui es una_ obra mental _de Mugi pero lo de Ritsu y Mio es más que cierto.

A propósito ya tengo la idea de continuación con el título de "Un poema para re-enamorar",

Si, han atinado va a ser un poco dramático pero prometo no defraudar mucho con el romance (Por lo menos en el primer capítulo xD).

* * *

**Omake.**

Cuando el aliento se les termino y toda esa euforia disminuía conforme sus pasos se alentaban, Mio recordó algo relevante de aquel último poema.

"Ritsu, espera…ese último verso decía que me querías olvidar, ¿Es eso cierto?" Su voz salió rota ante la sola idea de una afirmación por parte de la castaña.

"Bueno… Er, era una manera de decirlo" Se justifico riendo avergonzada y con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo de correr, "A-aunque te fueras a otro continente y no te volviera a ver, me sería imposible olvidarme de ti" añadió en voz sumamente baja y mirando cualquier cosa menos los ojos de Mio.

"Sólo me voy a Tokio por unos meses y volvería después" contesto la ojigris intentando sosegar las emociones que provocaban ver una Ritsu tan diferente de la que conocía, tan tímida y seria.

"Para un poeta, ser dramático es vida" puntualizo Ritsu con su voz más firme.

"Ritsu Idiota" repuso Mio cerrando el dialogo con un corto beso, "Te quiero"

"¿Sólo eso?... Es una lástima, porque yo te amo" bromeó Ritsu fingiendo indignación.

¡Zaz!, golpe en la cabeza.

"Tendremos que corregir ese hábito tuyo, no puedes golpear a tu novia en público, ¿Sabes?"

"¡¿P-pú-público?" Se desmayo.

**~Fin~**

_Qué dijeron, ¿A poco no habrá beso? xD_


End file.
